lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Villain Quest
Nostalgic Games Content Parters: }} |publisher = |based on = Several media franchises |genre = Action-adventure, role-playing, fighting |mode = Single-player, multiplayer |engine = |price = $49.99 |rating = |release = August 2022 |platform = * * * * BlazeBox * Blaze Oblong * }} Villain Quest is an upcoming 2022 action-adventure role-playing fighting video game created by Trailblazer101. The game is centered around multiple in-game missions featuring rosters of villains from several media franchises which fight each other in desperate attempts to survive in their newly corrupted worlds that are being subjagated to reach the ultimate climactic multiuniversal battle in the games's final mission installment. The video game will be developed by and Nostalgic Games, and published by , while the developers and publishers of each franchise included in the game serve as content partners. It will be released in August of 2022 on , , , BlazeBox, Blaze Oblong, and . Franchises Included The video game includes various media franchises that are featured in it with different types of missions. Some franchises are avaialbe in the game from the start, while others are incorporated through the downloadable Skin Packs and Expansion Packs. These franchises include: Main # # # # # # # # # # # Skins To be added Expansions # # # # # Premise The Villain Quest video game is centered around a series of role-playing-fighting in-game missions that feature rosters of various villains from multiple media franchises in different alternate version worlds which all take place in separate canonicality statuses comprising a shared multiverse. Each of the mission parts in the game feature a story part of an overarching storyline that are a part of one single interconnected storyline spanning across all of the missions, revolving around the wide-spread corruption of the multiple franchises' worlds with a watchful trickster pitting each franchises' villains against one another to ultimately fight in a grand finale to either save their universes or bring many more to the never-ending horrific battle. Game Features and Mechanics Each mission in the game features an immersive roster of villains from the included media franchises, with the player being able to choose as, and unlock fighters in multiple fighting modes, being the general fighting mode, weapon-based, platform fighters, 4-way simultaneous fighting, and anime/cell-shaded fighting. Players can choose different locations and arenas known as stages to fight their opponents in and can fight against bosses (oftentimes fellow villains or heroes from the franchises) in the Story Mode or fight against and/or alongside the player's friends. There are downloadable skin packs and expansion packs available for the game that will respectively add alternate fighter skins, and fighters, missions and stages themed after different franchises that are either associated with already included or new franchises in the game. Fighters Main Fighters To be added Expansion Fighters To be added Missions Each mission consists of various franchises featured in the game that are crossing over with their worlds being combined into a metropolis of chaos, corruption, and violence. The missions are part of an overarching storyline with two mission parts for different worlds being featured, and are available from the beginning, although they can only be unlocked as you progress the storyline by completing certain parts. Main Missions To be added Expansion Missions To be added Stages Main Stages To be added Expansion Stages To be added DLC Packs Skin Packs To be added Expansion Packs # : To be added # : To be added # : To be added # : To be added # : To be added Trivia * Trail was influenced to make this video game and its missions after completing the villain story mode in where the concept and ideas for the missions came from, while also being influenced by and the series for some of the game's mechanics and features. ** Trail initially gave the video game to Infiniteermoon on December 20th, 2019 after scrapping plans to continue it due to an overhaul of content, with Nostalgic Games stopping development on it. Although on January 5th, 2020, Trail re-acquired the property from Moon and re-developed it to exclude installments in favor of various mission levels. Category:Trailblazer101 Category:Nostalgic Games Category:Crystal Dynamics Category:Square Enix Category:Marvel Category:DC Comics Category:Star Wars Category:Nintendo Category:Power Rangers Category:Doctor Who Category:Shonen Jump Category:Persona Category:Wizarding World Category:Capcom Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Villain Quest Category:Video Games Category:Action Adventure Category:Action-Adventure Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games Category:Video Games With DLC Category:Video Games with DLC Category:Console Games Category:Computer Games Category:Teen Video Games Category:T Category:T Rated Games Category:August Category:2022 Category:Upcoming Category:LMMCU Award nominees